darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
308
Joe and Sam question David, and they find that Julia has been asking questions about Sarah. Synopsis Teaser : There are secrets known to one who is a shadow from the past. There are those who seek this person because her words will reveal all that has happened to an innocent girl. They seek her with great desperation because a danger, horrible and indescribable, lurks in the night. Morning at the Evans cottage, and Maggie Evans is house cleaning while Sam Evans works on a painting. Joe Haskell drops by; he has talked with Sheriff Patterson about Sarah to no avail. Maggie, exasperated by the lack of news, can't understand why it's so difficult to find one little girl in a small town. Act I Despite the setback, Joe is still determined to get to the bottom of the mystery surrounding Sarah. He explains that the Sheriff has gone through lists of students at the Board of Education, but that too has revealed nothing. Sam believes the little girl is playing some kind of game and that "Sarah" isn't her real name. Their only link to finding her is David Collins; Sam and Joe decide to go to Collinwood and talk with him. Later at Collinwood, David and Carolyn Stoddard are preparing to leave to catch a bus for Bangor. Joe and Sam interrupt their plans, telling David they need to speak with him about something urgent. Act II David learns Sam and Joe are interested in finding Sarah. He says he'll tell her the next time he sees her, although David has no idea when that will be. Joe and Sam are desperate to speak with the little girl in hopes of learning who abducted Maggie. David doubts Sarah will divulge anything because she keeps secrets to herself. Sam wonders if Sarah is her real name, and David confirms that it is. David finds it odd that so many people are trying to find his friend. Joe asks David to help them find Sarah, but the boy is reluctant because of his trip with Carolyn. Much to his disappointment, Carolyn decides to postpone their Bangor excursion. However, Sam intercedes and finds the change of plans unnecessary due to the fact David can't be sure when and if he'll see Sarah. Joe and Sam decide to search the woods near the Old House - the place where Sarah usually appears. After the two men have gone, Carolyn chastises David for not being more helpful. But David reiterates his belief that Sarah won't appear for Sam and Joe. He and his cousin depart for Bangor. Meanwhile, Joe and Sam are having no luck searching the woods. They are close to giving up when they hear a strange sound. They discover the old swing moving of its own accord and determine that Sarah was recently there. Act III They call for Sarah but can find no trace of the little girl. Being close to the Old House, Joe suggests going to talk with Barnabas Collins about Sarah. Once there, they are surprised when Dr. Julia Hoffman answers the door. She explains she's making use of Barnabas' library in order to maintain her disguise. However, Sam doubts this is helping his daughter in any way, shape, or form. Julia claims Maggie's case is a complex puzzle about which she has no clues. Sam angrily refuses to believe her. Act IV Julia finds Sam's attitude rude and insulting. Joe tries to calm the waters by changing the subject to Sarah, and he wonders aloud if the little girl is a key piece to solving the puzzle. She isn't positive and is quick to assure them that Barnabas has no knowledge of Sarah. This earns her another cutting remark from Sam. Joe apologizes for his friend's behavior before he and Sam depart. Later that night, Carolyn and David return from their trip with shopping packages in tow. David is starving, despite having inhaled junk food all day, and he hurries off to the kitchen to have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Julia, who is heading back out, talks with Carolyn, who wonders what her interest in Sarah might be. Julia claims to merely be curious. It is clear Carolyn is suspicious of Julia's answer. At the Evans cottage, Sam and Joe return to find that Sarah visited Maggie while she was sleeping. As proof, she shows them the 18th century doll Sarah left behind. Memorable quotes : Sam: (to Julia) You know what, doctor? You missed your calling. You should've been a member of the diplomatic corps. Because you're the master of the evasive answer! Dramatis personae * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * David Ford as Sam Evans * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Henesy as David Collins Background information and notes Production * One of only two episodes in the orignal series that David Ford as Sam and Nancy Barrett as Carolyn share a scene. The other being 85 when Sam and Carolyn are sharing a scene inside the Blue Whale with Burke Devlin. In reality, Ford and Barrett would marry. * When Joe and Sam go into the woods, they are superimposed upon a background, similar to using a green screen. * A dark vertical band can be seen on left of the screen, affecting the output of two cameras. Story * TIMELINE: Day 116 begins, and will end in 309. David and Carolyn have been planning their trip away for two weeks. Bloopers and continuity errors * Joel Crothers stumbles over the word "wind" by saying "wood," then corrects himself. * When Joe enters the Evans cottage at the beginning, the camera pans too much to the left and we see past the wall panel. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 308 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 308 - In Circles0308